Stitches
by Carrie's Demise
Summary: Harry Potter is the first ever music competitor. How does the other schools act? AU GOF.


**A/N: Okay, I felt like doing a music one-shot with my favorite song. I've been listening to this song for five hours straight without pause. I give you this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Harry took a deep breath, his emerald eyes unfocused as he stared blankly at the back wall of the Great Hall. The international delegates had been in Hogwarts halls for nearly two weeks, and since the drawing of the Champions, nothing had happened. Nothing. Except for the announcement that morning when Dumbledore said there would be a music competition for the rest of the school year. Anyone could go at any time, and everyone had to be there. Everyone. And from the instant Dumbledore had announced it, Harry Potter had known _exactly_ what song he was going to do.

After an accidental fall into a portal to the future last year, he had gotten an iPod from 2015, around December time. A very amazing one too. Before he was torn back in time, somehow he managed to get a bunch of random songs downloaded on it. He probably near had a thousand of the damn things.

"-and we have our first, our very first competitor!" Harry glanced up as he stared at Dumbledore. His hands went to his pocket automatically for the violin he had bought over the summer. A very lovely rosewood violin. "Harry Potter!"

Whispers erupted across the hall as Harry stood up from his spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione stood with him, assuming that they were going with him. Harry shook his head violently, making them gape at him incredulously.

"What-"

"Mate, what the hell-"

"No." he pinned them with a frosty emerald gaze, and he snapped himself forward. His gait was languid and he looked like he was gliding across the stone floor. He felt stares pin on his body, and as he stepped aboard the raised platform, he ignored the microphone and took a deep breath.

Then his emerald gaze turned slightly mischievous. He brought out his violin and enlarged it with a tap of his wand, along with its bow. Sliding the rosin over the bow's strings, he smiled softly and put the waxer back in his pocket.

As he started to play the first soft notes of his songs, he felt a brief peace. Then he opened his mouth. "I thought that I'd been hurt before," he sang softly. "But no one's ever left me quite this sore. Your words cut deeper than a knife... Now I need someone to breathe me back to life.."

The hall seemed to breathe music with him, providing an excellent source when the beat went upbeat ever so slightly. "Got a feeling that I'm going under," Harry's voice grew slightly louder. "But I know that I'll make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover.. Move oooon..

"You watch me, beaten till I can't breathe! Shaking, falling onto my knees!" Harry was lost in his violin, his fingers moving swiftly with his violin. He didn't realize that the entire hall was staring at him. "And now that I'm without your kiiisses! I'll be needing stiiitches! Tripping over myself; aching, begging you to come help! And now that I'm without your kiiisses, I'll be needin' stiiitches!" He was dancing, twirling, feeling the magic of the music wash over him.

"Just like a moth drawn to a flame," His voice was back again to that soft tone, the music as gentle as the beginning. "Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain. Your bitter heart cold to the touch. Now I'm gonna reap what I sow. I'm left seeing red on my own~

"Got a feeling I'm going under, but I'll know that I'll make it out alive! If I quit calling you my lover... Move oooon.." Harry's voice rang sweetly across the hall, stunning the people in it further. How could this tiny boy have so much energy... so much spirit?

Severus Snape couldn't help but stare. His spirit, his musical talent.. All from his mother.

"You watch me, beaten until I can't breathe! Shaking, falling onto my knees!" A brilliant grin was on Harry's face, as his eyes snapped open. They shone a brilliant, pure green that overtook the entire eye, including the pupils. He was radiating a golden glow that had people gaping. "And now that I'm without your kiiisses! I'll be needing stiiitches! Tripping over myself; aching, begging you to come help! And now that I'm without your kiiisses, I'll be needin' stiiitches~!" The glow was getting brighter, and a heavy wave of magic burst from the boy as he suddenly drew his bow up and he started increasing his dancing, dramatizing them more and just.. letting it flow naturally. He was grinning though, from pure elation and delight.

"Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head. Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead~" Harry's voice was ringing through heavy silence and his magic pulsated once, making everyone's eyes bug out of their heads. "Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head. Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead~" He was grinning, oh he was so enthusiastic! He had never felt anything like this! "Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head!"

He was spinning, spinning, spinning and he was dizzy. But he continued. Oh he continued. "You watch me, beaten until I can't breathe! Shaking, falling onto my knees!" He was dipping, diving, doing crazy spins and flips. "And now that I'm without your kiiisses! I'll be needing stiiitches! Trippin' over myself; aching, beggin' you to come help! And now that I'm without your kiiisses, I'll be needin' stiiitches!

A soft, "And now that," and Harry was slowing down slightly. "I'm without your kiiisses, I'll be needin' stiiitches!" He took a deep breath. "And now that, I'm without your kiiisses, I'll be needin' stiiitches!" And all of a sudden, it was over and Harry had collapsed, a wild grin on his face and looking slightly breathless from his energy influx. He needed to do this! He literally felt it in his bones!~

He didn't realize that the hall had erupted into wild cheers, chanting, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" He didn't care. All that mattered was his music and that he had felt utterly elated doing it.


End file.
